


Date Night

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [27]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Date night sounds like it should be fun and romantic. But at the Westerville Ice-plex, it's anything but.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> As with most everything I've written, this comes from personal experience. If anyone's ever been to a "date night" or "teens and older night" at a skating rink, you might feel the same as Kurt xD

_Bang_!

“Ah!”

_Bang-whomp!_

“No! No, no! Get away!”

_Bang-bang-OOF!_

"Ah! No, no, NO! _God_ , I hate this!"

"Why?” Sebastian chuckles, sliding out of the way of two men goofing off, wrestling one another full force into the ice at the far end. “It's just skating. Same as we do every other day." 

"No! No, it’s not!” Kurt snaps, swiveling from the path of two giggling teenage girls, both too occupied with making eyes at _his_ boyfriend to concentrate on where they’re going. The first, with orange streaked hair and far too many facial piercings for Kurt’s taste, catches her toe pick in a divot in the ice and goes straight down on her knees, taking her petite, platinum-blonde friend with her. “It’s not the same because … because … these people are _crazy_!"

Sebastian joins his boyfriend, skating up to his side and looping an arm into his, subtly indicating to the young ladies taking their sweet time getting up that he not only doesn’t play for their team, but he’s taken. “That’s what you said about hockey, and you play that.”

A burly boy in a black, Western-style shirt and acid wash jeans, attempting to do some sort of spin-jump combination, slams into the hockey box hard enough to make Kurt leap into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Yeah, but we pad up in hockey. If any of these Neanderthals showing off takes a wrong turn and crashes into me, I’m out for the season!”

"True.” Sebastian maneuvers Kurt quickly to the side again as two different guys, paying no attention to anyone or anything, barrel towards them. “But you knew what you signed up for."

" _Technically_ I'm here because of _you_ , so this is your – _Bang_! Ah! Frick! - your fault!"

"Aw!” Sebastian tilts his head and cartoonishly bats his eyes. “You _are_? That's so sweet!"

“Ugh!” Kurt scoffs, shoving his infuriating boyfriend away. But Sebastian is sticky. He gives Kurt his space, but he doesn’t go too far. “Oh, for heaven’s sake! Dry up!”

“Dry up?” Sebastian snickers, scrunching his face. “Who even _says_ that anymore?”

Kurt doesn't respond. He simply glares as he dodges an eighth grader in hockey skates zooming towards him like a runaway freight train.

"As junior coaches, we have to do date night duty at least once a month," Sebastian points out. “You know that.”

"Correction - you had the choice between date night duty and sharpening skates. You _chose_ date night. Honestly, I would have rather sharpened skates, but you made me promise we’d stick together. So, here I am, in hell, with _you_ , thank you very much!”

"You’d really rather sharpen skates?"

"Yes! Of course, I would! It would have kept us out of the path of – _Ah!_ \- speeding idiots!” Kurt glances away for a second to avoid an impending impact. When he looks back, Sebastian seems stunned by his previous remark. “What? Why do you look so surprised?"

"I dunno. You just don't strike me as the heavy machinery type."

Kurt folds his arms over his chest with such ferocity, Sebastian feels like he’s been repelled back a foot. "I work in my dad's auto shop. You know, tire rotations, oil changes - the whole bit. Lots of heavy machinery there."

"Right, right. I forgot,” Sebastian says, bobbing his head. “Okay, but isn't this a little more romantic than being stuck behind the rental counter with rows and rows of smelly skates?"

"No! Because I don’t think risking life and limb is _romantic_ , even if we _are_ doing it together."

“But the music’s bumpin’ …” Sebastian takes a chance and moves back into Kurt’s space “… the lights are low …”

“A-ha, and that just increases the chance of death!”

Sebastian stops an inch away from taking Kurt in his embrace and sighs.

“I’m … I’m sorry I stuck you with a job you hate. I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable or anything. I just … I honestly thought this would be romantic.” Behind him, the two men wrestling run smack into the wall and plummet to the ice. “At any rate, I didn’t think it would be _this_ bad.”

“I know.” Kurt closes the gap between them and snakes his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “I don’t hold it against you.

Sebastian looks at his handsome boyfriend, dressed in tight indigo jeans, a crisp, burgundy shirt, and a blue staff jacket to match his own, snuggling into his arms. They feel safe displaying affection here, in their dim corner, inside the rink that’s as much home to them as their own houses. “You … you dressed up.”

“Well, yeah, silly. I mean, you made a bad choice, but you’re still my boyfriend. And this _is_ date night. I wanted to look nice.”

“You did a good job,” Sebastian says, sneaking a sniff of Kurt’s hair and his delectable jasmine-scented shampoo.

“Thank you. And I’m sorry, too.” Kurt slides a hand up to Sebastian’s neck, scratching lightly at the nape. “I didn’t mean to snap. This just stresses me the hell out.”

“That’s understandable. This isn’t really in my comfort zone either. You think it would be, but you’re right. These dorks are insane. I’d feel better padded up. I don’t want a broken leg any more than you do.”

“I appreciate you saying that.” Kurt sighs, melting a bit more into his boyfriend’s embrace. “I’ll try my best to relax and have fun …” The sound of the boards shaking from another collision makes Kurt squeeze Sebastian tighter. “As long as I’m with you,” he amends. “But next time, we sharpen skates. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Behind him, Kurt hears an ominous scraping, like the sound of knives on glass, followed by a snuffle and a grunt. He looks down to see a hand rise up his way, searching for a limb to grab on to for support. Kurt pivots on his blades, pulling himself and his boyfriend out of reach. The hand closes on air, but Kurt moves them a bit further, just to make sure they’re in no danger.

“Hey!” the owner of the hand – one of three young men who had fallen in a heap – complains. “I need help here!”

"What you _need_ is skating lessons,” Kurt says. “But if you want help getting up, grab a ledge.”

“Don’t you work here? Aren’t they paying you to help me?”

“Not enough. Now shoo.” Kurt waves the man away and turns his back on him.

The pile of young men stare at Kurt with blank faces, but after a long, awkward pause, they climb unsteadily to their feet and exit the ice, mumbling, “Whatever,” and other less pleasant commentary under their breaths. Kurt brushes off his hands, then slides back into the warmth and safety of his boyfriend’s arms.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh, babe?" Sebastian asks, highly amused.

"Hey. I promised I’d relax around _you_. I didn’t extend that invitation to anyone else. And besides, this happens to be a new shirt."

Sebastian hooks his chin over Kurt’s shoulder. He watches the disgruntled men leave, quietly wishing them _good riddance_. “Makes sense.”


End file.
